Peter Pan
Peter Pan is a play written by J. M. Barrie in 1904 about a boy who refused to grow up. The story has been adapted many times, first by Barrie himself as the novel Peter Pan and Wendy in 1911, and subsequently as musicals, feature films, and television series. One of the better known film versions is the 1953 Walt Disney animated feature. In most stage adaptations of the story, the titular character has been played by an adult woman so as to better capture the prepubescent vocal stylings of a young boy. The Jim Henson's Creature Shop created many creatures for a live stage adaptation of Peter Pan titled Pan, including the Croc, Sheldon the Snurtle, Fribbits, and a 15 foot tall "Honker". References *"Never Smile at a Crocodile," a song scored for the Disney animated feature which later received lyrics for album releases, was performed by Mary Louise on episode 114 of The Muppet Show. * In The Sesame Street Storytime Calendar 1982, Prairie Dawn plays the part of Peter Pan, with Betty Lou as Wendy, a Twiddlebug as Tinkerbell and Anything Muppets as John and Michael in the children's nursery. * Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales features a brief telling of the story with Baby Kermit as Peter Pan, Baby Piggy as Wendy, Baby Scooter as John, Baby Animal as Michael, and a rat as Tinkerbell flying over the rooftops of London. The costumes in the picture recall those used in the Disney version. * The Muppet Babies episode "Kermit Pan" again features Baby Kermit as the hero, but with Skeeter as Wendy and Piggy as Tink, and Gonzo as Captain Hook. * In an episode of Muppet Babies called "By the Book," Baby Scooter reads Peter Pan and imagines himself and Baby Skeeter as Peter Pan-like twins. Kermit and Rowlf portrayed Michael and John in that episode. Baby Piggy also played Piggybelle and Baby Gonzo played as Captain Hook Nose. * In a Walt Disney World exclusive collectible pin, Rizzo is dressed as Tinkerbell. * Episode 3069 of Sesame Street features two pirate characters named Captain Schnook and Mr. Schneeze, parodies of Captain Hook and his assistant, Mr. Smee. * Peter Pan or Tinkerbell are some of the characters that Bear suggests that the viewer can dress up as for Halloween in "Halloween Bear." * In The Street We Live On, Bert believes he can get out of Elmo's World by making a left at the closet and then "straight on 'til morning", which is part of the directions to Neverland. * Muppet Peter Pan is a 2009 comic book adaptation of the Peter Pan story, starring the Muppets. * In Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet, when Danvers tells his best friend Pasquale that he needs his help, one of the comparisons he makes is calling him "the Wendy to my Peter Pan". Image:1982calendar-peterpan.jpg|''The Sesame Street Storytime Calendar 1982'' Image:Babies-pan.jpg|"Kermit Pan" Image:3069l.jpg|Captain Schnook and Mr. Schneeze Image:Wheredreamshappenpin.JPG|Disney pin Image:Muppetpeterpan1a.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' Connections * Sandy Duncan played Peter Pan in the 1979 Broadway revival of the musical Peter Pan. * Mia Farrow played Peter Pan in the 1976 TV production of Peter Pan * Danny Kaye played Captain Hook in the 1976 TV production of Peter Pan * Lynn Redgrave played Aunt Millicent in Peter Pan (2003) * Julia Roberts played Tinkerbell in Hook (1991) * Robin Williams played Peter Pan in Hook (1991) * Kate Winslet played Sylvia Llewelyn Davies in Finding Neverland (2004) * Rob Paulsen voices Bobble in Disney's Tinker Bell movies * Jane Horrocks voices Fairy Mary in Disney's Tinker Bell movies * Kristin Chenoweth voices Rosetta in Disney's Tinker Bell movies * Raven-Symoné voices Iridessa in Disney's Tinker Bell movies * Anjelica Huston voices Queen Clarion in Disney's Tinker Bell movies * Kathy Najimy voiced The Minister of Summer in Disney's Tinker Bell movies * Richard Portnow voiced The Minister of Autumn in Disney's Tinker Bell movies * Bob Bergen provided the vocalizations for the fireflies in Disney's Tinker Bell movies * John Lasseter is the executive producer of Disney's Tinker Bell movies * David Arquette voices Skully on Jake and the Never Land Pirates, a spin-off of Disney's Peter Pan * Madison Pettis voices Izzy on Jake and the Never Land Pirates, a spin-off of Disney's Peter Pan * Jonathan Morgan Heit voices Cubby on Jake and the Never Land Pirates, a spin-off of Disney's Peter Pan * Sharon Osbourne voiced Mama Hook on Jake and the Never Land Pirates, a spin-off of Disney's Peter Pan Category:Literary References